Tarde
by MeryAnne07
Summary: Drabble por el mes SS, segundo día: Late (tarde). Inspirado en el capítulo 683 del manga.


**Hola, antes que nada... ¡buenas noches! xD Segundo, este es un drabble en honor al prompt del segundo día del mes SS: Late (tarde). Son solamente dos hojitas de word como el otro. Espero que lo disfruten. Este sigue la linea del manga, así que está inspirado en el último capítulo.**

**Tercero: Por favor, se los voy a pedir amablemente... si la pareja no les gusta, no se metan a este fandoom a leer fics. Dios mío, ¿qué tienen en la cabeza? Ya van como cinco reviews anónimos que tengo que eliminar porque me dicen que esta pareja es imposible y no sé cuánto más xD No me interesa su opinión, realmente nada va a cambiar en mí. Seguiré escribiendo de ellos cuanto me de la gana y los seguiré shippeando, así que ahorrense la molestia, vayan a leer fics de su fandoom y disfruten en paz. Y lo mismo les van haciendo a varias amigas... que cansadores que son Dios!**

**Bueno, los demás, disfruteeeeeeeeen!**

**_¡Feliz mes SS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde.<strong>

El calor era abrasador. Sasuke tuvo que quitarse la camisa y enrollársela en la cabeza, protegiéndola sutilmente del sol brillante. Jamás había estado en un lugar tan caliente, apenas podía respirar. Anhelaba agua o cualquier cosa que lo calmara, lo que fuera. Era desesperante. Sentía que, a pesar de su fuerza, el aire era tan pesado que podía morir en cualquier segundo. ¿Dónde estaba? Le costaba pensar. Esa bruja del demonio lo había enviado a otra dimensión de nuevo, y él había fallado por enésima vez… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿A dónde podía ir? Comenzó a caminar a la deriva. No tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer. No tenía habilidades para trasladarse de dimensión a dimensión, ni siquiera sabía cómo lo hacía Kaguya. Se sentía un inoperante. Probablemente Naruto ya había perdido, ¿qué iba a hacer él solo contra ella? Y no había forma de volver, cuando él consiguiera regresar, si es que lo hacía, probablemente ya todo estaría acabado… la humanidad se iría al demonio, porque él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salirse de ese estúpido desierto.

Dejó de caminar porque se sentía cansado, el sol era cada vez más insoportable. Su cuerpo, y más aún su piel, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de clima. Deseó ser del elemento agua por un segundo, lo deseó con tantas fuerzas que hasta cerró sus ojos indignado.

Pero entonces escuchó un pequeño sonido. Un crujido, similar al que había oído cuando se cerró el portal que lo llevó ahí en primer lugar. Fue cerca, tanto que le dieron cosquillas en el oído. Viró al instante su cabeza, y observó que era uno de esos portales. Una mano femenina estaba saliendo de allí, y la reacción de Sasuke fue inmediata.

Se impulsó velozmente hacia atrás, evitando que esa bruja lo tocara. Quedó a muchos metros de distancia, observando que la mano venía acompañada de un cuerpo distinto al que él imaginaba. El portal se hizo tan grande que finalmente ella salió. No era Kaguya.

—¿Sakura…? —musitó, entrecerrando los ojos ante la fuerte luz solar que le impedía vislumbrarlo todo correctamente.

Luego dos cuerpos más salieron.

—Obito, Naruto —volvió a decir, tragando saliva.

Cuando Sakura aterrizó en aquella ardiente arena lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su alrededor en todos lados.

—¿Será esta dimensión? —preguntó, mirando luego al frente. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa cuando identificó la figura de Sasuke a lo lejos, apenas visible— ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Es él! —gritó ella emocionada.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar con esfuerzo a ellos, y los tres empezaron a correr a él. Pero Sasuke tropezó y cayó al suelo, tosiendo.

—Su cuerpo no soporta este clima —observó Obito, mientras todavía se acercaban a él—. Tenemos que sacarlo rápido de aquí.

Ella corrió más rápido cuando escuchó a Obito, y el clon de Naruto desapareció en ese momento.

—Mierda, se le acabó el chakra —masculló preocupado Obito, mirando la pequeña nube que dejó atrás. Sakura no miró, se enfocó en Sasuke.

Llegó a él, quien trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente. Ella lo arrodilló de nuevo.

—¡Quédate quieto! —le gritó, poniéndole las manos encima.

Sasuke sudaba tanto que las manos de Sakura se mojaron. Ella comenzó con su jutsu curativo, veloz y efectivo. El alivio en Sasuke fue inmediato. Fue en ese momento cuando levantó su mirada a ella por primera vez, mirándola directo a los ojos. Cuando Sakura terminó, él se puso de pie.

—Tú… gracias —le dijo finalmente, corriendo la cara al instante.

La había despreciado tanto que no sabía cómo agradecérselo siquiera. Ella le sonrió, totalmente feliz de verlo bien.

—Si estás aquí significa que no es demasiado tarde… ¿verdad, Sakura? —le preguntó, mirándola casi en una súplica, rogando que la respuesta fuera negativa. El alivio lo sucumbió cuando ella sacudió apresuradamente la cabeza.

—Todavía hay una esperanza —le respondió—, todavía estamos nosotros, y Naruto allí.

Él cerró los ojos, suspirando. Miró a Obito llegar a lo lejos.

—Con el clon de Naruto apenas pudimos llegar aquí, pero te tenemos a ti todavía… puedo hacer un viaje más, sólo uno… y luego probablemente no pueda seguir haciendo nada más. Ustedes dos, denme su chakra. Rápido, antes de que sea tarde.

Sakura asintió decidida, y Sasuke le tomó la mano a Obito luego de mirar serio y en complicidad a Sakura. Ella suspiró, cerró los ojos concentrándose, y colocó su mano por encima de la de Sasuke.

_Finalmente se sintió cerca de él. _


End file.
